1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a data backup technique using a network, and relates in particular to a backup management device for a backup to a remote area across a network, a backup management method and a backup system, a program therefor and a recording medium storing the program.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, to prevent losses at data centers due to disasters, for example, daily backups to tape media and the transfer of the tape media to remote areas are generally relied on. But as the amount of data processed continues to grow, demands by businesses, especially financial institutions such as banks, for on-line, backup capabilities are increasing.
[Problems to be Solved by the Invention]
However, when to perform on-line backups a company having a data center in Tokyo establishes a backup point in Fukui, for example, a heavy traffic load would be imposed only across a network extending from Tokyo to Fukui, i.e., between the data center and the backup point.